L'enfant perdue
by Maliah
Summary: Prends place quelque part dans la saison un. L'équipage repêche une enfant qui dérivait seule dans une barque. Ils s'apprecevront qu'une enfant parmi eux change beaucoup de choses et qu'elle n'est pas une fille ordinaire.
1. Chapter 1

Un bon vent poussait les voiles du Nomade ce matin-là. Sinbad sorti de sa cabine à l'aube, comme d'habitude. Une douce brise se fit alors sentir et le capitaine ferma les yeux pour apprécier la chaleur du soleil levant. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le gouvernail tenu par Rongar. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami pour le remercier, puis il prit les commandes de son navire. Peu de temps après, il vit une chevelure rousse apparaître sur le pont. Maeve portait une pile de livre qu'elle déposa à l'avant du bateau avant d'en saisir un et de se mettre à la lecture. Sinbad vit ensuite Doubar arriver sur le pont en plissant les yeux, aveuglé par la brillance du soleil qui peignait le ciel d'un rose pastel.

-Doubar! Appela le capitaine.

-Oui, petit frère? Fit Doubar en s'approchant.

-Tu veux bien prendre la barre?

-Bien sûr.

Sinbad s'avança alors vers l'avant du bateau, s'arrêtant au passage pour attacher quelques cordages. Lorsqu'il arriva près de Maeve, il n'osa pas s'assoir immédiatement. Elle était si concentrée, qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence. Ces derniers temps, elle passait tout son temps à lire et ne parlait à personne. Quand on lui posait une question, elle répondait brièvement sans même lever les yeux de son livre. Même Dermott semblait s'ennuyer d'elle. Sinbad s'assit finalement près d'elle et se pencha pour voir ce qu'elle lisait. Comme a l'habitude, il ne comprenait rien au jargon des magiciens.

-Magnifique journée pour naviguer, tu ne trouves pas? Finit-il par demander au hasard pour capter l'attention de la magicienne.

-Oui, répondit-elle sans quitter son livre des yeux.

-Tu as bien dormi?

-Oui.

-Tu fais beaucoup de lectures ces temps-ci.

-Oui

Le capitaine soupira en jetant un œil au faucon perché non loin de là. Il le questionna du regard et la bête laissa échapper un cri strident. Le capitaine eu alors une idée.

-Tu prévois faire tes tâches plus tard?

-Oui.

-Et nous faisons rôtir Dermott pour le dîner?

-Oui.

-Maeve! Souffla Sinbad en refermant le livre qu'elle tenait. Tu ne m'écoutes pas.

-Oh désolée, s'excusa Maeve en tentant de rouvrir le livre dont le capitaine retenait la couverture. C'est que j'ai beaucoup d'étude à faire si je veux un jour être autre chose qu'une apprentie.

-Pourquoi cette urgence d'étudier tout d'un coup?

-Parce que le temps file et je n'ai toujours pas vaincu Rumina, répondit-elle en se débattant pour ouvrir son livre.

-Tu as toujours voulu vaincre Rumina, mais je ne t'ai jamais vu étudier autant. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

-Justement, je dois rattraper le temps perdu, répondit-elle sans oser le regarder. Avant qu'on ne s'en aperçoive, une autre année sera passée et…

Maeve leva les yeux vers le faucon en soupirant.

-Et ce sera une année de trop, finit-elle en agrippant fermement son livre.

Le capitaine lui arracha alors le livre des mains et la magicienne roula les yeux.

-Laisse-moi tranquille! Gronda-t-elle en s'étirant pour reprendre l'objet.

-Maeve, tu vas te rendre malade à lire sans arrêt. Tu…

-Shhht! L'interrompit-elle en posant un doigt sur se lèvres.

-N'essaies pas de changer de sujet!

-Shhht! Répéta-t-elle en levant une main vers lui.

Sinbad tendit l'oreille et n'entendit rien au début. Lorsqu'il comprit que Maeve ne voulait que se débarrasser de lui, il se leva et lui tendit son livre. Cependant la magicienne écoutait toujours attentivement. C'est alors qu'il entendit sangloter. C'était une toute petite voix, sans doute un enfant et provenant d'assez loin. Maeve bondit sur ses pieds et scruta l'océan. D'autres pleurs se firent entendre et elle se dirigea de l'autre côté du Navire. Sinbad se pencha avec elle au dessus de l'eau. En bas, à quelques mètres, une barque flottait à la dérive. «Firouz, appela Sinbad. Amène-moi le magnoscope. » Le scientifique accouru et tendit son invention. Le capitaine regarda la barque au travers de la lentille et aperçu un enfant seul qui pleurait abord. Sans perdre de temps, il redonna le magnoscope à Firouz et plongea. Il savait que le navire prendrait trop de temps à virer de bord et que la barque aurait le temps de dériver encore plus loin. Les autres l'observèrent attentivement alors qu'il prenait l'enfant dans ses bras. Il nagea en prenant soin de garder sa tête à l'extérieur de l'eau, puis il grimpa d'une seule main sur l'échelle de cordage déployée par Rongar. Lorsqu'il parvint à porté des autres, Maeve saisit l'enfant qui pleurait toujours à chaudes larmes.

C'était une petite fille d'à peine trois ans. Elle avait de courts cheveux blonds qui tombaient en boucles près de ses oreilles. Elle portait une petite robe rouge ornée de matériaux précieux. Aussitôt qu'elle arriva dans les bras de Maeve, elle s'accrocha à son cou et enfoui sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

_Si vous aimez l'histoire, laissez-moi des commentaires. Je suis présentement en train d'écrire la suite. Merci!_


	2. Chapter 2

Sinbad, complètement trempé, tenta de voir si elle allait bien, mais dès que Maeve voulu desserrer son étreinte, la fillette hurla de plus belle. Firouz s'approcha alors. «Laisse-moi l'examiner, dit-il», mais le même scénario se produisit. Les hommes se retrouvèrent donc en cercle autre de Maeve, complètement désemparés.

-Laissez-moi la calmer, dit Maeve en allant s'asseoir sur les quelques marches qui menaient à l'arrière du bateau.

Sinbad, ne sachant que faire, reprit le gouvernail.

-Firouz, dit-moi, quelle est la ville la plus proche d'ici?

-Je crois que c'est Sartos, à quelques milles vers le nord. Nous y arriverions surement avant la nuit.

Sinbad répondit d'un hochement de tête et dirigea le Nomade vers le nord. Maeve, toujours assise dans l'escalier et tournant le dos à Sinbad, berçait doucement la fillette en lui frottant le dos. «Ne t'en fais pas mon petit ange, murmura-t-elle, tu es en sécurité. » Sinbad l'observa avec un sourire en coin. Finalement, Maeve s'était trouvé d'autres priorités que ses lectures. Après un moment, la magicienne se leva avec l'enfant dans ses bras. Elle fit signe à Firouz de la suivre, puis descendit dans sa cabine. Elle déposa la fillette endormit sur son lit et laissa la place au Scientifique pour qu'il l'examine. Maeve remonta sur le pont pour prendre Dermott. Elle le posa sur un perchoir près de sa chambre, puis Firouz vint la rejoindre.

-Comment elle va? Demanda Maeve.

-Elle fait beaucoup de fièvre, dit Firouz. J'ignore combien de temps elle est restée seule en mer… Pour l'instant elle a besoin de repos.

Firouz remonta sur le pont pour amener les nouvelles au capitaine. Maeve se tourna alors vers Dermott. «Préviens-moi si elle se réveille, d'accord? » Le faucon hérissa ses plumes alors que Maeve le caressait. Elle monta ensuite sur le pont et alla rejoindre Sinbad.

-Elle dort toujours? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, Dermott veille sur elle. C'est complètement absurde. Qui abandonnerait une petite comme elle en mer? Il faut être complètement fou.

-Nous allons tenter de retrouver sa famille. J'espère que nous n'aurons pas trop de difficultés, ils pourraient être n'importe où.

-Et si c'était justement ses parents qui l'avaient abandonnée? Je refuse de la laisser à qui que se soit sans connaître le fond de l'histoire.

-Aurais-tu découvert ton côté maternel?

-Il est normal que je me souci de sa sécurité, non?

Sinbad lui répondit d'un sourire farceur. Maeve baissa alors la tête, semblant se concentrer sur quelque chose. «Elle se réveille, dit-elle simplement avant de filer. » Elle dévala les quelques marches qui menaient à la cale et passa en flèche devant Dermott. «Merci, dit-elle. » Elle s'arrêta net devant la porte de sa cabine pour l'ouvrir en douceur. La fillette était assise sur le lit et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Lorsqu'elle aperçu la femme aux cheveux roux dans les bras de laquelle elle s'était endormie, elle fut rassurée et tendit les bras vers elle. Maeve sentit son cœur devenir lourd en voyant sa détresse. Elle s'assit sur son lit et prit la fillette sur ses genoux. «C'est fini les larmes maintenant? Comment tu t'appelles? » La petite blonde la regarda droit dans les yeux sans dire un mot.

-Moi, je m'appelle Maeve. Et toi, fit-elle en posant un doigt sur la poitrine de la fillette, comment tu t'appelles?

-Maya.

-Maya?

-Non, protesta-t-elle. Ma-y-ah

Maeve fronça les sourcils. Les jeunes enfants sont parfois difficiles à comprendre.

-Maliah? Essaya-t-elle.

La fillette lui répondit de son plus beau sourire en plissant ses petits yeux bleus. Maeve tenta de lui tirer d'autres informations. Elle fini par comprendre que son père se nommait Azul et sa mère Torina. Lorsque Maeve lui demanda comment elle s'était retrouvé dans la mer, le regard de Maliah s'assombrit et elle enfoui son visage dans le cou de la magicienne. «D'acord. C'est quelque chose qui t'a fait peur c'est ça? » Maliah se remit alors à pleurer. Maeve la serra contre elle pour la consoler.


	3. Chapter 3

Sur le pont, tous vaquaient à leurs occupations. À un moment, Doubar, s'approcha de Sinbad.

-Maeve n'est toujours pas remontée?

-Non, elle doit encontre être avec la petite.

-Je crains que nous n'y arrivions pas avant la nuit, fit Doubar en observant le soleil qui descendait doucement.

-Nous, y arriverons, c'est tout près d'ici. Tu veux bien dire aux autres qu'ils se préparent pour le dîner? Comme ça nous serons prêts à descendre à terre au coucher du soleil.

-Tout de suite, petit frère.

-Ville de Sartos, droit devant! Hurla Firouz l'œil collé au magnoscope.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais? Plaisanta Sinbad.

Son frère lui sourit avant d'aller avertir les autres. En moins d'une heure, le Nomade avait atteint les côtes de Sartos. L'équipage se dépêcha de descendre au port et se mit à la recherche d'une auberge pour la nuit. Lorsqu'ils en trouvèrent finalement une, il ne restait que deux petites chambres. Le propriétaire n'acceptait pas normalement que plusieurs personnes dorment dans la même chambre, mais il était prêt à faire une exception.

-Nous sommes six, déclara Sinbad. On n'a qu'à se séparer en deux groupes. Je suggère que Maeve reste avec Maliah puisqu'elle semble se sentir en sécurité avec elle.

-Prends-là pendant que j'appelle Dermott, dit Maeve en lui tendant la fillette.

Maliah se débatit pour ne pas quitter les bras de Maeve et Sinbad la saisit sans savoir comment s'y prendre. La petite fille tendait les bras vers la magicienne avec un regard apeuré. L'équipage monta à l'étage et lorsque Maeve pu installer Dermott dans sa chambre, elle retourna dans le corridor ou Sinbad l'attendait avec Maliah qui observait attentivement son bracelet multicolore.

-acanciel, disait-elle en riant.

-Il semble qu'elle se soit habituée à toi, remarqua Maeve.

-Il semble bien qu'elle ne fait pas partie de l'exception et qu'elle ne peut tout simplement pas résister à mes charmes. Maeve grimaça en saisissant Maliah par la main. Sinbad se dirigea vers la chambre où Doubar et Firouz étaient installés et fu consterné de voir à quelle point elle était petite. Il avait même eu du mal à ouvrir la porte parce que Rongar était étendu au sol. «Il ne reste plus qu'une solution, petit frère. Tu dormiras avec les filles. » Sinbad soupira de découragement. Il était mal à l'aise de retourner à la chambre de Maeve. Elle fut très surprise de le voir.

-Je n'ai pas de place où dormir, expliqua-t-il. Je peux m'incruster chez vous?

-Euh… Oui bien sûr.

Lorsqu'il entra, Maliah était couchée, mais toujours éveillée. La sueur perlait sur son front et elle tremblait. Sinbad regarda Maeve l'air inquiet. Maeve haussa les épaules, signe qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle s'assit au pied su lit et caressa les boucles dorées de la petite fille. «Elle a peut-être faim, supposa Maeve. » Sinbad fouilla le sac que Maeve avait transporté et en sortit un fruit qu'il coupa en petits morceaux. Maeve approcha la nourriture de la bouche de Maliah, mais elle refusa d'y goûter. La magicienne celte soupira et se tourna vers son capitaine.

-Prenons un peu de repos dit-il, elle ira sûrement mieux demain.

-j'ai fwoid, murmura Maliah.

Maeve tira les couvertures et se coucha près de la fillette en l'entourant d'un bras pour la réchauffer. Quant, à Sinbad, il ouvrit une petite armoire qui contenait des couvertures supplémentaires. Il les étendit au sol et lorsqu'il s'y allongea, Maliah tendit une main vers lui. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et l'observa alors qu'elle caressait ses doigts un à un. Ses petits doigts, même tout étirés, ne remplissaient pas la paume du marin. La douceur de l'enfant le plongea tranquillement dans un sommeil lourd.

Le lendemain, Sinbad sentit quelque chose bondir sur lui. Il agrippa deux bras en ouvrant les yeux. Il vit alors une petite blondinette qui lui souriait.

-Tu sembles aller mieux on dirait.

-Non, répondit Maliah d'un air moqueur.

-Avoue que tu vas mieux, répondit Sinbad en jouant le jeu.

Maliah tira la langue en guise de réponse. Sinbad chatouilla son ventre pour manifester sa revanche. La fillette éclata alors d'un rire si joyeux qu'il ressemblait à une mélodie. Maeve s'étira alors dans son lit et se retourna pour les regarder. Elle sourit en voyant la scène. Sinbad continuait de la chatouiller et lorsqu'il arrêtait, elle s'écriait : «Encow! » et elle riait de plus belle. Après un Moment, Sinbad se dressa sur se pied et prit la fillette dans ses bras.

-Nous devons partir si nous voulons bientôt retrouver sa famille.

-Laisse-moi voir si elle fait toujours de la fièvre.

Maeve s'approcha alors tout près du capitaine pour poser une main sur la joue de l'enfant. Sinbad pouvait sentir l'odeur de lavande qui caractérisait les cheveux de la magicienne. Lorsqu'elle était aussi près de lui, cela le rendait mal à l'aise.

Ils ramassèrent rapidement leurs affaires et parcoururent la ville toute l'avant-midi pour interroger les gens. La plupart du temps, dès que l'équipage prononçait les noms des parents de Maliah, les gens refusaient de poursuivre la conversation et fuyaient.

-Pourquoi ces gens ont-ils si peur? Se demanda le capitaine.

-Comme Maeve a dit, commença Doubar, si se sont eux qui ont abandonné leur fille en mer, ils sont sûrement capables de bien d'autres horreurs.

-Excusez-moi monsieur, interpella Sinbad alors qu'on homme croisait leur route. Connaisseriez-vous un homme qui se prénomme Azul et une femme qui s'appelle Torina?

L'homme vêtu de haillons se tourna sèchement et les fixa d'un regard glacial. Puis, il aperçu la petite fille assise sur les épaules de Doubar et un sourire narquois illumina son visage.

-Bien sûr que je les connais. Qu'Allah soit loué! Vous l'avez retrouvée!

L'homme se précipita vers Doubar qui lui fit un pas en arrière. «Ces parents sont terriblement inquiets. Je vous remercie de votre gentillesse. Je vais maintenant la ramener près des siens. » À ce moment, Maeve s'interposa entre lui et Doubar.

-Vous comprendrez cher monsieur, commença Sinbad…

-Maled, se présenta-t-il.

-Vous comprendrez Maled, reprit-il, qu'après une aussi longue route nous aimerions rendre nous-mêmes cette enfant à ses parents.

-Bien sûr, fit Maled d'un ton hésitant.

-Où pouvons-nous les trouver?

-Ils habitent à environ cinq heures de marche. Je peux vous y conduire si vous le désirez.

Sinbad consulta son équipage du regard et ne perçu aucune protestation. «C'est d'accord, acquiesça le capitaine, conduisez-nous. »

_Laissez-moi vos commentaires s'il vous plaît! C'est vraiment apprécié!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires! Ça m'encourage vraiment et j'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre…_

L'équipage se mit alors en route suivant un sentier de la forêt. Après deux heures de marche, il était temps de faire une pause. Sinbad donna le signal de repos et chacun se trouva un coin pour s'assoir. Firouz tendit alors une gourde d'eau à Maliah qui en avala tout le contenu en moins d'une minute. Soudain, des formes humaines portant des aubes noires émergèrent de la forêt. Maeve accourut immédiatement vers Maliah et la tira près d'un buisson. Les autres membres de l'équipage dégainèrent leur épée alors que Maled courait se cacher derrière un arbre. Une bataille se déclencha, mais il était évident que les intrus n'étaient pas humains. Sinbad en anéanti quelques-uns à coup d'épée et de coup de pied avant de s'écrier : «Maeve, nous aurions besoin d'un peu de magie. » Il repoussa un autre intrus avant de courir vers la magicienne.

-Vas-y! Pressa-t-il.

-Je ne peux pas la laisser, répondit-elle en serrant la main de la fillette.

-Vas-y, je la surveille!

Voyant qu'elle hésitait toujours, il posa une main sur son bras pour attirer son regard. «Maeve, je ne laisserai personne l'approcher. » Maeve jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa protégée, puis se tourna vers les formes sombres. Elle puisa ses énergies en ramenant ses bras contre sa poitrine, puis d'un seul coup, elle sembla repousser un lourd objet devant elle. Une onde de lumière émana de ses mains et frappa les inconnus venus des ténèbres. Ils disparurent tous d'un seul coup. L'équipage se réjouit pendant que Maled sortait de sa cachette.

-Bien joué! S'exclama Doubar

-Je me demande d'où venaient ses créatures, demanda Firouz.

-Surement l'œuvre de Rumina, proposa Doubar.

-Non, s'opposa Maeve. C'est quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de très puissant aussi, mais ce n'est pas elle.

-En espérant que nous ne rencontreront pas d'autres créatures maléfique, dit Sinbad, je propose que nous marchions encore une heure ou deux. Ensuite nous monterons un campement pour la nuit.

C'est complètement épuisé que l'équipage s'installa autour du feu. Maliah avait déjà du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Elle fixait les flammes d'un regard vide et sa tête alla doucement se poser sur les genoux de Sinbad. Les autres discutèrent un certain temps avant de se décider à dormir. Maeve alla doucement chercher Maliah sur les genoux du capitaine pour la coucher près d'elle. Vers la fin de la nuit, Rongar réveilla Sinbad pour lui signaler que c'était à son tour de faire le guet. Sinbad se frotta les yeux et s'adossa à une pierre après avoir réalimenté le feu. La nuit était fraîche, mais les flammes leur apportaient juste assez de chaleur pour être confortables. Maeve dormait de l'autre côté du feu et la brillance des flammes contrastant avec la noirceur de la nuit l'empêchait de voir Maliah. Il pu toutefois apercevoir quelqu'un tout près d'elles. Il plissa les yeux se levant sur se pieds. Il vit alors Maled prendre doucement Maliah dans ses bras. «Lâchez-la maintenant! hurla Sinbad en brandissant son épée. » L'homme sortit alors un couteau de sa poche et le pointa vers la gorge de la petite fille qui se réveillait doucement.

-À votre place je n'approcherais pas trop cher capitaine. Faite un pas de plus et son sang se répand au sol. Velcor, le sorcier, a promit une récompense de mile pièce d'or à quiconque lui amènerait la fille. Cette enfant vaut une petite fortune! Vous comprenez donc que je ne peux laisser passer une telle chance.

-Cette fille doit retrouver ses parents.

Peu à peu, les membres de l'équipage se réveillaient. Maeve bondit sur ses pieds lorsqu'elle comprit la situation, mais Maled recula en resserrant son emprise sur Maliah.

-Laissez-la tranquille! Hurla-t-elle.

- Franchement, je ne se sais pas ce que Velcor veut faire d'une enfant, mais il est hors de question que je vous laisse bêtement la ramener à ses parents. Je serai bientôt riche!

L'homme s'éloigna en courant avec la fillette dans les bras. Maeve voulu s'élancer à sa poursuite, mais Rongar la retenue par le bras.

-Il faut les rattraper! Dit-elle en proie à la panique.

-Maeve, si nous le poursuivons il pourrait la blesser, expliqua Firouz.

-Allons-y, dit Sinbad, mais gardons nos distances.

L'équipage s'aventura dans la forêt en pleine noirceur. La lumière reflétée par la lune était à peine visible sous les arbres et il était donc facile de trébucher. À un certain moment, Maeve s'arrêta pour prononcer une incantation. Elle plaça une main devant elle, paume vers le ciel, puis elle claqua des doigts. Une flamme de quelques décimètres jailli de sa main et éclaira leur route. Peu à peu, le ciel s'éclaircissait et les étoiles disparaissaient. Les premiers rayons de soleil réchauffaient l'atmosphère et bientôt une fine rosée se forma dur le sol. Maeve éteignit la flamme d'un autre claquement de doigt alors qu'ils arrivaient dans une grande clairière. Au bout de celle-ci s'élevait un grand palais.

-Nous devrions peut-être essayer de rencontrer le roi et la reine, pensa le capitaine à haute voix.

-Pourquoi donc? Demanda Doubar.

-Parce qu'ils pourraient envoyer les gardes à la recherche de Maliah, répondit Maeve en pressant le pas. Dépêchez-vous, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre!

Sinbad haussa les épaules et fit signe aux autres de le suivre alors qu'il courait pour rattraper Maeve.

_Alors, qu'en dites-vous?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Voici la suite tant attendue!_

Arrivés au palais, ils se présentèrent aux gardes avant d'obtenir la permission d'accéder à la salle du trône. La reine était jeune et magnifique. La traine de sa robe d'un vert émeraude couvrait entièrement les quelques marches au dessus desquelles son trône se trouvait. Le roi, assis à ses côté, était un homme de grande stature qui affichait un air sérieux. L'équipage se prosterna devant eux, puis Sinbad prit la parole.

-Vos majestés, nous son en visite dans votre merveilleux royaume à la recherche d'un homme qui se prénomme Azul et d'une femme du nom de Torina.

-Vous les avez trouvés, répondit le roi tout aussi sérieusement. Ils sont droit devant vous. Que voulez-vous?

Les membres de l'équipage écarquillèrent les yeux et un malaise s'installa dans la pièce. «Vous êtes donc les parents de Maliah, déduit Maeve. » La reine bondit de son trône et courut vers la femme aux cheveux roux. Elle saisi les épaule de la magicienne avec les larmes au bord des yeux.

-Vous l'avez trouvée? Où est-elle? Dites-moi qu'elle va bien!

-Effectivement, dit Firouz, nous l'avions trouvée. Elle était seule dans une barque qui dérivait au large.

-Quand nous sommes arrivés ici, expliqua Sinbad, nous nous sommes mit à la recherche de ses parents et un homme l'a kidnappée.

Le roi vint rejoindre la reine et prit sa femme en pleures entre ses bras. Tout l'équipage fut touché parla peine qu'éprouvaient les parents.

-Notre fille n'est pas comme les autres, dit le roi. Le grand maître Dim Dim disait qu'un jour elle serait l'une des plus grande force du bien qui régnerait sur terre. Cette prédiction fait peur à bien des sorciers, dont Velcor, un être sans scrupule qui a juré tout faire pour la détruire. Notre royaume est protégé de ses maléfices, mais il incite les gens à faire le sal boulot pour lui en leur offrant de l'argent. Même les honnêtes citoyens de notre royaume refusent de collaborer aux recherches par peur de subir la fureur de Velcor. Il y a de cela peu de temps Maliah a été enlevée par des pirates et nous pensions qu'elle était déjà morte. Votre présence ici nous amène de nouveaux espoirs.

-Mais elle est toujours en danger, souligna Maeve. Où peut-on trouver ce sorcier?

-Sur la montagne à l'est, répondit la reine, mais il est très puissant.

-Nous retrouverons votre fille, assura Sinbad.

L'équipage s'aventura ensuite dans un long périple vers la dite montagne malgré la courte nuit de sommeil dont ils avaient pu bénéficier. Ils étaient tous fortement inquiets pour Maliah, mais la tristesse dans le regard de ses parents poussait d'autant plus leur détermination. Au milieu de la montagne, dont les parois étaient abruptes et sournoises, se trouvait une caverne. Sinbad fit signe à son équipage d'y entrer en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Après avoir traversé une partie plutôt étroite de la caverne, ils arrivèrent à une ouverture vers une grande pièce. Il y faisait assez sombre puisqu'il n'y avait que quelques chandeliers pours éclairer l'endroit. Le groupe s'avança doucement pour se cacher derrière un rocher. Au centre se trouvait une grande table sur laquelle se trouvaient plusieurs livres de magie. Le relief des parois de la caverne formant quelques tablettes affichait des potions et ingrédients de toutes sortes. De l'autre côté, la caverne était creusée, formant une petite pièce dont l'entrée avait été bloquée par des barreaux de fer. À l'intérieur Sinbad pouvait y apercevoir Maliah, tranquillement assise.

-Elle est au fond, là-bas, confirma le capitaine à voix basse en pointant la direction du menton.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Demanda Firouz.

-J'y vais, décida Sinbad. Préparez-vous à sortir en vitesse.

Ils acquiescèrent silencieusement, puis Sinbad se dirigea doucement vers la petite fille en restant dissimulé derrière les rochers. Arrivé devant la porte en fer, il vit qu'il fallait une clef pour l'ouvrir. Il regarda partout autour de lui et pu apercevoir un crochet et sur lequel reposait un trousseau de clefs près de Rongar. Le capitaine lui fit signe de les lui lancer. L'homme muet saisit les clefs avec précaution et les lança. Sinbad les attrapa et choisit la clef qui semblait concorder avec la serrure. Dès qu'il toucha la porte de fer, il se heurta à un miroir de magie bleuté dont le contact produit un son assourdissant. Sans perdre de temps, le capitaine retraversa la pièce à grands pas pour aller rejoindre ses amis. Quelques seconde plus tard, un grand homme aux traits durs et sombres fit entra dans la pièce. Il ouvrit la porte qui retenait Maliah prisonnière d'un geste de la main et saisit l'enfant par le bras. «Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de te tenir loin de cette porte! Hurla-t-il en la saisissant par le bras. » Voyant cela, Maeve bondit sur ses pieds. Sinbad tenta vainement de la retenir, mais elle se dégagea rapidement de son emprise. Maliah hurlait de douleur. «Reste tranquille! Ordonna Vector en la repoussant brusquement avant de sortir de la cavité. » Il se retrouva alors face à face avec la magicienne celte qui affichait un regard noir.

-Oh, fit-il d'un ton moqueur, nous avons de la visite.

-Relâchez-la maintenant! Ordonna Maeve.

-Hors, d'ici insolente! Elle est à moi!

-Vous devrez alors m'affronter avant de vous en prendre à elle.

L'homme éclata d'un rire démoniaque. Il forma une boule d'énergie qu'il lança ver Maeve. Celle-ci créa un écran de magie pour s'en protéger. Ils s'engagèrent ainsi dans un combat de magie noire contre magie blanche. «Rongar, ordonna Sinbad, va chercher Maliah et essaie de ne pas te faire voir.» L'homme s'exécuta sur le champ. Maliah avait alors découvert la présence de Maeve et elle tendait les bras dans sa direction en pleurant. Lorsque Rongar arriva près d'elle, il posa son index sur ses lèvres pour lui faire signe d'arrêter de pleurer. Maliah le regarda droit dans les yeux, puis elle sembla comprendre la situation et reteint ses sanglots. Rongar la prit dans ses bras et retourna vite auprès des autres. À ce moment, Maeve s'écroula au sol, vidée de ses énergies.

_N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos commentaires s'il vous plaît!_


End file.
